Syndrome d'ImmunoDéficience Acquise
by ShadoMizu-San
Summary: Un conte de fée qui tourne au cauchemar. SIDA, deathfic. UA, OCC, SasuNaru.


**Bon, alors petit OS en attendant la suite de ma fic. J'ai été inspirée alors j'ai écrit. Je le trouve assez triste et c'était précisément le but de cet OS.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Pour le coup je les torture bien les pauvres choux…**

**Genre : Drama, Deathfic.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Note : J'ai été voir vite fait mais sinon je ne connais pas plus que ça la maladie du SIDA et les soins palliatifs. Veuillez m'excuser de mes tares en la matière.**

**Note 2 : Protégez-vous ! On le dit pas assez souvent mais une fiction est une fiction, il ne faut pas qu'elle devienne réalité.**

**Place au texte !**

**Enjoy**

**Konoha, Aout 2014.**

Cette nuit-là, Naruto Uzumaki se donna corps et âmes à Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils firent l'amour avec passion et fougue, avec la force de leurs sentiments. Tout aurait pu se passé comme dans un conte de fée seulement…

Ils ne s'étaient pas protégés pour consommer leur amour. Et ils n'auraient jamais pensés que Sasuke soit Zero Positif.

**Konoha, Juin 2016.**

On a diagnostiqué à Naruto un VIH (Virus d'ImmunoDéficience Humaine) de Stade clinique 2. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il présentait les symptômes. Naruto et Sasuke sont abattus. Ils veulent continuer à se battre et croire, espérer mais cela ne sert plus à rien maintenant de se voiler la face. Naruto est condamné.

**Konoha, Novembre 2016.**

La maladie s'est accélérée. Les traitements peuvent à peine ralentir la progression du virus. Les cellules meurent les unes après les autres et les différents stades de la maladie défilent avec elles. C'est pour bientôt. Bientôt Naruto entrera dans le dernier stade de la maladie. Le stade appelé SIDA.

**Hôpital de Konoha, Janvier 2017.**

Les fêtes sont passées sans joies. Naruto est récemment entré dans le stade SIDA autrement dit, Syndrome d'ImmunoDéficience Acquise. Il est faible, tellement faible. Il ne bouge plus, ne sort pas de son lit. Récemment, on l'a déplacé dans les soins palliatifs de l'hôpital. Là où on ne soigne plus, on pallie. On rassure. On endort les souffrances comme les inquiétudes… Les médecins ont rendus les armes, Ils ont arrêtés de se battre. Pourtant Naruto ne veut pas baisser les bras, il est un battant non ? Parce qu'après tout, dans la boîte de Pandore, seule l'espoir est resté aux hommes. Alors il espère la solution miracle. Celle qui n'arrivera pas. Mais lui il n'y croit plus mais il se persuade du contraire.

Sasuke est moins optimiste. Il se sent maudit. C'est lui le coupable. Il s'en veut tellement… Naruto ne lui en veut pas pourtant. Alors c'était vrai hein ? Il faisait vraiment parti d'un clan maudit… Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à trouver le bonheur, le voilà qui lui file encore entre les doigts. Lui, le dernier des Uchiwa. Le seul et unique survivant d'un clan ancestral qui s'éteindra avec lui. Il est et restera le dernier.

Aujourd'hui, il n'espère plus. Il sait. Il attend. Il attend que l'épée de Damoclès perchée au-dessus de sa tête s'abatte et la lourde sentence avec elle. Il ne veut pas penser à après. Il veut juste rester auprès de celui qu'il aime jusqu'à sa fin. Ses orbes d'obsidiennes reflètent une myriade de sentiment négatif. La tristesse, le désespoir, le déni, la colère. Oui il est en colère. Contre les médecins qui n'ont rien pu faire. Contre Naruto pour l'abandonner trop tôt. Contre lui-même pour être un meurtrier. Et tout ça, Naruto le voit. La nuit, il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pleure silencieusement son désespoir et sa peine. Il ne veut pas être faible devant Naruto, il veut être fort pour lui. Et tout ça, Naruto l'entend. Malheureusement, il ne peut que lui offrir des sourires, faux mais rassurant, qui accomplissent leurs tâches à moitié.

**Soins palliatifs de l'hôpital de Konoha, Mars 2017.**

Cette nuit, Sasuke est resté dormir avec Naruto, comme toutes les autres nuits depuis plus de deux mois. À peine s'il rentre chez eux pour se changer. Sasuke lui tient la main tout en le regardant dormir. Il est si beau. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalent sur l'oreiller en auréole autour de sa tête. Ses cicatrices en formes de moustaches sont toujours bien marquées sur ses joues. Au moins une chose qui ne s'en va pas. Il a perdu beaucoup de poids mais il reste beau. Comme un ange auquel on aurait interdit de voler. Une nuit comme les autres.

Soudain, il y a un changement, Sasuke le sent dans leurs mains liées. Naruto remue un peu et ouvres les yeux. Ses beaux yeux si bleus comme des lacs glacés d'hiver. Sasuke sait. Pourquoi Naruto ce serait réveillé en pleins milieu de la nuit sinon ? Il le lit dans ses yeux. Il voit dans les deux lacs d'eau pur que la flammèche qui éclairait ses ténèbres quelques instant auparavant n'est plus. Il y voit la résignation, la tristesse… Et toute la lassitude du monde. Oui, Naruto est las. Impossible mais vrai, il rend les armes. Les armes montent aux yeux de Sasuke lorsque Naruto tourne les yeux vers lui, mais il les retient. Naruto ouvre les lèvres pour prononcer d'une voix faible :

« **On y est… Sas'ke.**

_ **Non… Pas maintenant. Pas encore…**

_**Chuuut… é… coute moi tu veux b… bien ? **Tremblote sa voix vacillante.

_**Naruto… Je… je…**

_**Sas'ke, pardonne moi de pas… être resté plus l…longtemps. Je… je t'aime tu sais ? Je sais p…pas ce qu'il y a après a… alors ça me fait un peu… peur m… mais je suis sûr qu'on se re…trouvera.**

Les larmes coulaient sans retenus pour les deux hommes.

_**Promis Naruto… J'te retrouverais… Je t'aime…**

_**Embrasse-moi…** » Murmura le blond.

Sasuke se pencha avec douceur et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Et il cueillit le dernier souffle du blond, comme une caresse sur ses lèvres. Le blond retomba, inerte, sur l'oreiller. La pression dans la main de Sasuke disparut et celle de Naruto lui échappa en glissant sur le lit. Sasuke entendit dans un état second l'électrocardiogramme s'emballer. Le « bip » accéléra, strident, stressant, angoissant jusqu'à se faire continu. On entendait plus que le « biiiip» et la respiration hachée de Sasuke. Il contempla une dernière fois son ange « endormit ». Naruto semblait serein, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se réveiller à la minute suivante. On aurait pu.

Les évènements qui suivirent, Sasuke les vécut au ralentit. La horde d'infirmières et de médecins qui débarquèrent dans la chambre, comment on l'éjecta à l'extérieur, comment il atterrit dans les bras d'une infirmière qui le déposa sur une chaise…

Sasuke se leva et s'appuya contre le mur. Il se laissa glisser au sol et ramena ses genoux contre lui, en position fœtale. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il entendit distinctement le craquement de son cœur brisé, qui s'effondra en poussière. Il abandonna à son tour et se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres de sa douleur. Aucunes larmes ne fut versées, il n'en avait plus la force. La seule flamme qui n'avait jamais éclairer sa vie venait de s'éteindre. Tout était fini.

**FIN.**

**Après relecture, j'ai un peu honte… J'en ai trop fait non ? Donnez-moi vos impressions, vos critiques, j'en ai besoin ! Review ? **

**PS : désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes.**


End file.
